Sábado
by Mia995
Summary: Mas é como diz aquela musica... “Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?”. Agora eu estou completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que eu só troco palavras uma vez por semana."- Trecho da histoia.One-shot.


Já eram quase onze horas da manhã ela ainda não havia chegado. Não! Eu não estou em um encontro. Estou no hospital onde trabalho. Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou médico no hospital de Forks e tenho 26 anos. Você deve estar imaginando quem eu estou esperando e eu vou dizer: Isabella Swan. Todos os sábados por volta da hora do almoço, ela vem aqui no hospital pra ser atendida por que sofreu algum machucado. No começo eu achei ela linda e super desastrada, já que logo depois da nossa primeira consulta, ela quase caiu da maca onde estava sentada. Quando eu percebi o que estava pensando me proibi automaticamente de tentar alguma coisa por que eu ainda era um profissional.

O tempo passou e agora todo sábado, eu fico esperando ela aparecer com o_ Black_, eu lembro que quando fui atendê-la, ele me puxou pro canto e falou que se eu desrespeitasse ela iria me ver com ele. Uma atitude típica de namorado. E esse foi só mais um dos motivos para minha lista de motivos para não se apaixonar por Isabella Swan.

Mas é como diz aquela musica... "Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?". Agora eu estou completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que eu só troco palavras uma vez por semana.

Toc, toc.

Eu escuto alguém bater na porta e apenas mando um "Entra", eu já faço idéia do vai acontecer.

- Dr. Cullen a srta. Swan precisa de atendimento – Jéssica minha secretaria disse.

- Ok, eu já vou indo. – Eu falei isso e ela saiu. Eu tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para não abraçar Isabella e falar que vou protegê-la quando eu a via com algum machucado, o que ocorria todo sábado. Então me levantei e me dirigi para a sala de atendimento e para a minha surpresa hoje o _Black_ não estava acompanhando ela e sim um grandalhão que esta sorrindo e olhando divertidamente para a Isabella. Assim que ele me viu o sorriso aumentou e ele veio em minha direção, falando:

- Olá, eu sou Emmett Swan. Sou irmão dessa descordenada - Ele disse apontando para Isabella - E você deve ser o **famoso** Dr. Cullen – Ele fez questão de fixar bem a palavra "famoso" o que me fez ficar confuso e Isabella corada.

- Famoso? - Ele sorriu maliciosamente e respondeu.

- O senhor não faz idéia.

- Por favor me chame de Edward - Eu não gostava que me chamassem de senhor, me fazia sentir bem mais velho.

- Então me chame de Emmett e pode chamar a descoordenada ali de Bella, ela odeia ser chamada pelo nome inteiro - Bella... Combina com ela. De repente eu ouço um celular tocando e percebo que é de Emmett, ele olha pro visor e fala rapidamente - Me desculpem mas eu tenho que atender é a minha ursinha - Os olhos dele brilham quando ele fala "ursinha" e pela aliança no dedo ele já é casado. Ele sai deixando eu e Bella sozinhos. Eu me viro pra ela e falo:

- A onde você se machucou dessa vez?

- No braço – Ela diz levantando o braço que tinha um corte grande, a voz dela era melodiosa e até sexy eu me atrevo a dizer... Droga, Edward foco. FOCO!

- Bom nós vamos ter que dar uns pontos - Eu digo me aproximando do braço esquerdo e começo a fazer o curativo e eu me vejo perguntando antes que possa refrear as palavras – Onde consegue tantos machucados, Bella? – Eu meio que pergunto se tenho permissão pra chamá-la assim. Ela sorri e acena a cabeça, logo depois me responde:

- É como meu irmão disse, eu não sou a pessoa mais coordenada do mundo. - Logo depois ela acrescenta - Todo sábado tem reunião de família na casa dos meus pais. E eu sempre acabo me ferindo.

- Você deve conhecer todos nesse hospital, então.

- Sim, eu conheço a maioria das enfermeiras e médicos - Nesse exato momento eu termino de dar os pontos. É Edward... Agora é só semana que vem que você vai poder tocar essa pele macia.

- Pronto. - Agora vem a parte que eu adoro, eu tenho que segurá-la para não cair já que antes ela sempre tropeçava e quase caia.

- Obrigada. – Nos despedimos e eu me retiro da sala de atendimento. Agora eu vou para algum restaurante almoçar e depois vou pra casa. Essa era basicamente minha rotina de sábado.

Quando estou quase na porta de entrada, eu vejo Bella ao telefone e não deixo de ouvir:

- Emmett como você pode me deixar aqui?... Eu sei que você daria o mundo pra Rose mas não custava nada me esperar mais cinco minutinhos... Jacob? O que tem o Jake?... Hoje ele não pode me levar por que foi buscar a noiva Reneesme, lembra? - O Black tinha noiva? Eu acho que nunca me senti tão feliz. A expressão, que até agora era de raiva, muda e fica completamente alegre - A Rose vai ter um bebê?... Se é assim, eu te perdôo irmão... Não tudo bem... Eu me viro. A essa hora o almoço lá em casa já deve ter acabado. Então vou almoçar por aqui e depois pego um táxi pra casa... Ok, então tchau! - Ela termina de falar e se vira, conseqüentemente acaba esbarrando em mim mas eu a seguro a tempo de cair.

- Me desculpa Dr. -Ela diz completamente constrangida e olhando diretamente pros meus olhos

- Tudo bem - Eu sorrio - E pode me chame de Edward.

- Ok, me desculpe mesmo... Edward - Eu me senti tão bem com ela falando meu nome, me pareceu tão certo.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Eu só fui abandonada pelo meu irmão, mas fora isso está tudo bem - Nós íamos andando pelo estacionamento.

- O que vai fazer agora? - Eu perguntei, mesmo já sabendo o que ela ia fazer.

- Eu vou almoçar em algum restaurante aqui perto e depois vou pra casa. - Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que traçava a sua rotina para o dia

- Que coincidência - Ela olha pra mim com curiosidade - Eu também vou almoçar aqui perto.

- Será que eu poderia acompanhá-lo Edward? - Ela pergunta sorrindo e ficando corada.

- Eu adoraria. - E nós entramos no meu carro.

O almoço foi incrível. Bella era perfeita, ela era jornalista e tinha uma família enorme. Eu descobri que Jacob (**n/a: Percebam que ele deixou de ser **_**Black**_**)** era o melhor amigo de Bella, isso explica o por que dele ter agido daquela forma comigo. Já que uma vez um medico tentou "passar a mão" na Bella. Eu conhecia ele, era o Dr. Newton. Ele foi transferido do hospital ano passado, na época eu não entendi agora percebo qual foi o motivo. Eu também falei pra ela sobre a minha vida, disse pra ela sobre minha irmã Alice, meus pais, trabalho etc... No fim parecíamos amigos de infância e sabíamos um do outro mais que se espera saber em apenas um almoço. Eu a levei pra casa e rolou apenas um abraço.

No sábado seguinte, ela estava lá de novo. Desta vez com a mão na cabeça, escondendo a testa. Não tinha ninguém na acompanhando ela.

- O que aconteceu desta vez? - Ela olha pra mim.

- Eu escorreguei no tapete de entrada e agora... - Ela tira a mão da testa que sangrava horrores e sorriu sem graça - Deu nisso.

- Vamos colocar alguns pontos... De novo - Eu falei divertidamente e ela corou, o que eu pessoalmente acho que a deixa mais linda.

Dar pontos na testa dela foi mais difícil do eu pensei, pois tinha que aproximar meu rosto pra fazer direito e ficar perto do rosto dela sem beijá-la ou algo do gênero foi no mínimo... Torturante. Então pra me distrair antes que eu fizesse uma loucura, eu perguntei:

- Bella, você quer almoçar comigo hoje? - Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso enorme.

- É claro.

E assim se passou um mês, Bella e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos. Até que um dia quando paramos na porta do prédio dela, ela se virou pra mim e perguntou:

- Edward, você não quer subir? - Eu urrei internamente de alegria.

- Por que não?

Quando ela abriu a porta, nós vemos duas pessoas se atracando no sofá. Eu fiquei em choque e logo depois me deu uma vontade de rir. Um homem de cabelos loiros estava por cima de uma mulher baixinha, tão baixa que o homem cobria ela por inteiro só com o corpo. Quando eu me viro pra Bella, ela está com a cara divertida e visivelmente se controlando para não rir. Ela respira fundo e olha mim com um olhar de desculpa e logo depois grita:

- JASPER HALE! MINHA CASA NÃO É MOTEL!!

O acontece a seguir é o loiro tomando um susto e caindo do sofá mostrando quem era a mulher que estava embaixo dele e... Alice?

- Alice? - Eu digo em choque.

- Edward? - Ela pergunta no mesmo estado que eu.

- Bella? - O tal do Jasper tentando entender a situação.

- Edward? - Ela se vira pra mim me questionando.

- Alice? - Eu estava tão confuso quanto eles.

- QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO!!! - O Jasper gritou.

Todos olhamos pra ele assustados. Bella é primeira a se recuperar e pergunta pra mim:

- Você conhece ela de onde?

- Ela é a minha irmã.

- Ou! Você é a irmã do Edward? - Alice acena com a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e Bella diz docemente - Mas isso não explica você estar na **minha** casa se atracando com o meu primo. – Ela finaliza olhando pro primo. Alice se encolheu levemente, eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de vergonha. O que tornava a situação mais engraçada.

- Isso – O Jasper chama nossa atenção - Eu posso explicar.

- Estou esperando a explicação - Bella disse isso e cruzou os braços.

- Bom lembra aquela vez que você me deu as chaves do seu apartamento para cuidar enquanto você viajava? - Ela acenou a cabeça - Então eu fiquei com elas.

- Eu percebi, continue.

- Bom hoje a minha casa está dedetizando e Alice não sabia disso,então ela foi pra lá.E bom nós queríamos ficar sozinhos, foi ai que pensei na sua casa.

- Não pensou nem por um momento que eu poderia a parecer?

-Na verdade... Não - Ele disse de supetão e Bella arqueia as sobrancelhas - Ok, desculpa Belinha, eu nem pensei nisso na hora. Esse é o efeito Alice Cullen em mim - Ele lançou um olhar apaixonado para Alice, naquele momento ele já estava aprovado por mim pra ser namorado de minha irmã.

- HAHAHA!! - Bella começou a rir quem louca - Tudo bem, eu te perdôo por que pegar vocês se amassando já foi engraçado o suficiente.

Aquela foi uma tarde muito divertida. E a partir dali Bella conheceu toda a minha família assim como eu conheci a dela. Três meses depois... Nós demos nosso primeiro beijo. Foi um acidente na verdade:

Nós estávamos andando pelo parque e quando descíamos uma escada, ela tropeçou e acabou me levando junto, nós rolamos e eu cai por cima dela, nossas respirações se mesclavam e eu não sabia se eu conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, então por impulso, eu falei:

- Bella, se você não me empurrar agora, eu juro que te beijo. - Ela que estava coradinha e ofegante, abriu um sorriso e sussurrou:

- Eu jamais te empurraria Edward - E foi assim que aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo. Ele teve paixão, carinho, amor, cumplicidade enfim foi perfeito.

Começamos a namorar. Nossas famílias eram bem unidas, meus pais amavam Bella e os pais dela me adoravam. Assim como os tios, primos, periquitos, gatos, cachorros e etc...

Três anos se passaram e agora é sabado e são quase 11 horas. Não! Eu não estou no hospital, eu na verdade acabei de acordar e estou sendo abraçado pela minha mulher, que dorme tranqüilamente. Eu e Bella nos casamos a 14 meses atrás e eu posso afirmar, eu deveria ter a pedido em casamento em vez de namoro. Eu me lembro do dia que contamos que íamos nos casar, era uma reunião de família, a minha estava incluída:

- Bom nós temos um comunicado a fazer - Eu disse apertando a mão de Bella, que escondia a aliança.

- Manda - Emmett disse enquanto dava papinha para a sua filha, Clara.

- Falem logo que eu estou curiosa. – Alice praticamente pulava de seu lugar e eu encarei todo mundo tentando criar coragem.

- Pelo o amor de Deus parem com esse suspense - Jacob falou abraçado a sua esposa Reneesme, eu e ele havíamos virado grande vendo que eu estava sendo pressionado demais falou de uma vez.

- Nós vamos nos casar - Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sabia que ela iria acabar casando com um médico - A mãe de Bella falou sorrindo.

- Cuide dela rapaz - Esse foi o pai de Bella.

- Seja feliz, meu filho - Minha mãe e meu pai disseram.

- Bella, Rose e eu **temos** que organizar esse casamento - Minha irmã suplicava a minha Bella e no momento em que iria falar algo, Alice fala - Haaaaaaa!! Obrigada, eu te amo.

- Eu sabia que vocês se amavam, eu só tinha que dar um empurrãozinho - Emmett disse, agora eu entendia por que eu era famoso. Bella havia comentado de mim para Rose que conseqüentemente contou para Emmett que nos deixou aquele dia de propósito, ele podia ter esperado Bella mas não quis. Ele não faz idéia de como eu o agradeço por isso. Eu fui tirado das lembranças pela voz mais bonita do mundo.

- Ed... - **Minha **Bella disse sonolenta, não tinha como eu ser mais feliz.

- Oi, meu amor? - Eu falei acariciando sua face.

- Nós não devíamos estar na reunião de família? - Ela disse olhando pra mim divertidamente.

- Depois de ontem? Eu duvido que consiga sair da cama. Da onde vem tanto _fogo_? - Ela cora e esconde o rosto em meu peito nu.

- Te incomoda?

- Essa seria a ultima coisa que me incomodaria - Eu disse a beijando, então de repente ela fica por cima de mim e começa beijar meu pescoço, e ela murmura ao mesmo tempo:

- Amor?

- Hm... - Eu não estava em condições de falar algo coerente.

- Hoje nós somos dois - Ai ela para de me beijar, me encara de perto e sussurra - Daqui a sete meses seremos três - Ela se senta em cima de mim e morde os lábios em sinal de nervosismo esperando a minha resposta. Eu toquei na barriga dela e falei:

- Sério? - Ela acena com a cabeça.

Corrigindo o que eu disse lá em cima, tinha sim como eu ser feliz e ela conseguiu. **Agora** é impossível existir homem mais feliz do que eu na face da terra. A única resposta que eu dei a ela foi um beijo daqueles e bom... Uma tarde com um _ótimo_ entretenimento. Afinal não é só por que tínhamos um bebê a caminho que nós não poderíamos continuar treinando.

**Fim... Ou será apenas o começo?**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Tá ai mas uma one-shot. Como ficou?Lixo?Meloso?Diferente?Bom?Otimo?**

** Sejam bons leitores:madem reviews**

**Até :***


End file.
